


John Watson and Doctor Who

by immortalje



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: The last couple of months had been filled with cases and John had frequently complained about missing Doctor Who.
Kudos: 2





	John Watson and Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how old this is, but I'd wager a guess and say it was written at a point in time when a new season of Doctor Who came out :)

The last couple of months had been filled with cases and John had frequently complained about missing Doctor Who. After the first such complaint, he had requested Mycroft to record it. Now they had some downtime and it was time to share those recording.

He didn’t know what was so interesting about the show, it was entirely illogical, improbable and the solutions tended to be obvious. All together, rather boring. Still, for John he would make an exception.

By the time John returned from the shops, still grumbling about having to do it every single time, he had everything set up. The pillows in John’s preferred chair were fluffed up, there was a cup of tea waiting (hot and just right) and the telly had been adjusted to the perfect angle.

“I figured we could watch some telly,” Sherlock said casually, fiddling with the remote.

John sighed and while putting things away said, “I’m not really in the mood to watch trash telly with you.”

Sherlock didn’t bother with a reply and instead pressed play, the familiar music of Doctor Who playing.

Within seconds, John stood next to him and said, “Is that the new season? Where did you get it?”

“I told Mycroft to record it.”

John was speechless. After a moment, he shook himself out of it and joined Sherlock on the couch, smiling brightly. In that moment, Sherlock knew that he had made the right decision. This certainly was very comfortable with John next to him, listening to him babble excitedly about what he’d managed to hear about the new season as the first episode began. Perhaps doing nice things every now and then wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
